


Doesn't Remind Me

by ultrastimpaks



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jeremiah Rush (OC), Male Captain - Freeform, mentions of rush's death scene, this is about the rush siblings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrastimpaks/pseuds/ultrastimpaks
Summary: After a week of mourning, Jeremiah sits down with Nana and Thomas Rush becomes the center of their conversation.
Kudos: 1





	Doesn't Remind Me

The sun was shining bright by the old red silo, the northern lights dancing lazily in pink and blue and green tints in the sky. Jeremiah and Nana sat on the broken portion of the silo in complete silence, feet hanging from the ledge. A faint sweet smell raised from the pink verbena flowers covering the floor like a beautiful spring mat, entering their noses and causing them to inhale a little longer from time to time. The scenery was breathtaking, like nothing he had seen in his entire life, and Jeremiah would have commented on it had it not been for the ache he felt deep in his heart. **  
**

He wished Thomas was still _alive_. 

In the distance, a couple of white deers pranced by the edge of Nana’s Perch, and the woman promptly picked up her rifle to snipe at them. Beautiful creatures with their peachy antlers, completely unaware of the danger they were in. Much like every person who came to Hope County attracted by its beauty and fooled by it too, entering a land that would most likely cease their existence. Jeremiah’s eyes followed the old woman’s aim and soon enough, the explosion sound of the gun echoed by his side.

He remembered the sound of Lou’s shotgun ringing in his ears, The beautiful scene before him was swiftly replaced the body of his brother promptly falling to the ground, the feeling of the handcuffs around his wrists rendering him useless and the metallic smell filling his nostrils. It was as if it was happening all over again, right in front of him, so real; Tears welled in his eyes just like that one time, but his hands were quick to wipe them away before they dared to fall. 

“If I didn’t know you for some time now, I’d say that little head of yours’ thinking ‘bout somethin’...” Nana said, holding her rusty SVG and resting her head on the standing gun “not somethin’, but _someone_ ”

_Silence_. 

Jeremiah didn’t know how to go through about this. It had been over a week since the encounter with the twins, and he still hadn’t set foot in Prosperity. In his mind, his brother would still be there, sitting by the porch and talking to Kim about their next step to take down the Highwaymen; Jeremiah knew his fantasy would be destroyed the moment the settlement’s gates would open and he would face the empty porch as Kim talked to someone _else_. He was avoiding everyone, even daring to turn off his walkie-talkie after a couple of days of incessant ringing. Would he ever be ready to talk about it? Thomas prepared Jeremiah for everything _but_ his passing. A lifetime by his brother’s side got him so used to the company, he never considered when Thomas would _not_ be around. 

“Losing someone must be hard, kid” she continued “Hope County has a twisted way to take people away from us, and they don’t have the chance to say goodbye. Damn it, sometimes they don’t even have _someone_ to say goodbye to. You’re lucky you had a life by his side.”

_And you’re lucky you don’t remember a thing about your own life,_ was what he wanted to say, but remembered lashing out on the old woman wouldn’t help. Jeremiah wetted his lips and dared to look at Nana, searching for a trace of pain or signs she was talking from self experience. She wasn’t. He sighed, looking at the horizon once again. A group of Highwaymen were coming in their colorful cars, music blasting loudly to announce their arrival. Instead of adjusting her SVG, Nana remained still. Maybe she was thinking she was lucky for having no memory of her past in Hope County.

“Do you wish you knew you said goodbye to your family?” Jeremiah’s voice came out crooked, like he hadn’t used it in a week. Maybe he _hadn’t_. Time was flying by and he had no grasp of it anymore. 

“Hm.” was all he received in return, and for the first time in all these months, Nana had nothing witty to say back at him. No words to divert the spotlight from her own pain, Jeremiah and Nana sat in complete silence once again as the sun began to set behind the trees. The verbena flowers still smelled as sweet as before.

“Thomas Rush was a damn good man” Nana said and started supporting her weight on the iron bars of the silo to stand up with much grunting and complaining “don’t let your grieve forget that, Jeremiah.”

“I won’t” came out over the lump in his throat. Jeremiah was all that was left of a dream he listened pour from his older brother’s mouth one fateful night, eyes shining bright under the bonfire’s glow. He didn’t doubt Thomas then, and he wouldn’t doubt him now. They had come a long way together and trust was the reason both of them had survived through everything. 

“What are you gonna do about it?”

_What was he going to do about it_?Jeremiah had avoided everyone up until now because he didn’t want to hear their condolences or the words of comfort they’d try sending his way. He was appreciative of their efforts, but it would only drag his pain further. Nana, on the other hand, tried opening his eyes and give him a sense of purpose. How would he go on after all of this? That’ what he needed to hear, that was the support Thomas would give him. He couldn’t give up on everything they had done. All those people in the train, Barnes, now Rush… He had to show the twins they wouldn’t win this one. Thomas Rush died a hero and Jeremiah would make sure his work would be done no matter what. 

He stood up, grabbing his saw launcher that was resting on top of some boxes. Tweaked with the saw that was ready to be shot, adjusting its painted-on smiley to face him. A mockery of positivity among this mess he was in. Thomas didn’t raise him to be give up like he was about to. He couldn’t do anything to protect his brother then, but he sure could do something for him to be remembered now. 

He picked his walkie-talkie and pressed the on button. It sizzled and screaked for some time and then stopped. “Prosperity, this is Jeremiah Rush. Over” he said into the speaker. Nana shot him a smile but said nothing, deciding to turn around and go down the ladder. She didn’t need to hear anything from him to know her words had worked, at least for now.

“Jeremiah! Are you- are you okay? Where are you? Over.” Kim Rye’s voice spoke on the other end, worry dripping on every word as if she was talking to her own daughter. It much reminded him of his own family, and yet again another shot of pain cursed through his body. Tears welled on his eyes once again. 

But he wouldn’t run away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a rush (no pun intended) after an idea popped on my head.   
> This scene is very important to Jeremiah's story as he has a hard time coping with being alone in the world, and feeling lost without his brother. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking your time to read about him!


End file.
